In the E. J. Torok, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,563 there is illustrated a magneto-optic light deflector system that utilizes the stripe domains in a magnetic film as a diffraction grating. The angle of deflection of the light beam from the plane of the film is varied by varying the intensity of a DC field in the plane of the film or by varying the intensity of the DC field normal to the plane of the film. The orientation of the stripe domains is varied by varying the direction of the DC field in the plane of the film while the film hysteresis is overcome by an AC tickle field that is oriented perpendicular to the stripe domains. The normally incident light beam is diffracted by the film-forming diffraction grating to generate a single O'th order light beam, which is oriented along the optical axis of the normally incident light beam, and a pair of conjugate 1'st order light beams, which are the light beams that are deflected along the new optical axes. One of the 1'st order light beams is called the primary deflected light beam, while the other is called the conjugate deflected light beam, each of the 1'st order light beams containing 50% of the total deflected light intensity that is directed along the two conjugate optical axes.
In the G. F. Sauter, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,556 there is illustrated a magneto-optic light deflection system that utilizes the magnetic film diffraction grating of the E. J. Torok, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,563, but in which the light is transmitted by optical fiber transmission lines. In this magneto-optic light deflection system, a light beam is directed normally incident to the first surface of the magnetic film by an input optic fiber and is coupled to selected ones of output optic fibers on the second and opposite surface of the magnetic film by applying the desired magnetic fields to the magnetic film. Conjugate reflected light beams are, via their associated output optic fibers, added together by an optic coupler to provide a single output fiber having the sum of the light intensity in both of the associated output fibers. The present invention is directed toward an apparatus for and a method of combining the conjugate deflected light beams by first parallelizing and then combining them using lenses and without the losses and restrictions due to the use of optic fiber transmission lines.